


HHH Discovers AO3

by JKFic



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asshole Victim, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: A suggestion from Randy Orton leads HHH to an uncomfortable discovery.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: WWE, Weird WWE





	HHH Discovers AO3

Based on a suggestion from Randy Orton, Triple H decided to check out works featuring him on Archive Of Our Own. He has no problem with the HHH/Stephanie and HHH/Shawn Michaels ship fics, since they are what he would expect. For him, the problem comes with the **NON** -shipping fics, or, at least, those stories where the shipping doesn't involve him. It's bad enough to be reduced to being a secondary, background character, something he hasn't felt since he lost his push following the Kliq farewell at Madison Square Garden in 1996. Once he finds the [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643441) showing him getting mauled by New Jack, he gives up completely and decides to just stay with wrestling news sites.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the only times I've ever written any kind of fiction with no dialogue and only one character.


End file.
